Je vous protégerai !
by KinderSa
Summary: Après la mort de Shiro, Rin et Yukio Okumura vont à la académie de la croix vrai, tout le monde sait ça, non ? Mais savez-vous que quelques temps après leurs inscriptions, une très vieille connaissance refait surface... Désoler, je suis très nul pour les


_**Prologue**_

Voici ma première fanfiction ! Bonne lecture !

Le paysage de la nuit défila à toute vitesse dans la cabine d'un train, où se trouvait une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans à la longue chevelure blanche, tellement blanche qu'elle ressemblait à la neige un matins d'hiver. Ses cheveux remontés en une haute queue de cheval –qui retombait au milieu de son dos- avec une frange qui partait sur le côté droit avec la pointe de sa mèche qui lui tombait juste en dessous de l'œil. Elle avait les dents très pointues qui ressemblaient plus à des crocs qu'à des dents ordinaires, et ses oreilles légèrement pointues, elles aussi. Sa peau était assez pâle mais elle allait parfaitement avec ces grands yeux azurs qui brillaient de milles feux, et ce, accentué par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Elle était très belle, divinement belle même, elle mesurait dans les un mètre soixante quinze et avait de magnifiques formes. Sa poitrine était étonnamment grosse pour une fille de son âge mais elle se mariait merveilleusement bien avec son ventre plat, ses hanches et ses longues jambes. À cet instant, les traits de son visage étaient froids et durs mais ils restaient d'une telle pureté que même quand elle ne souriait pas, elle restait d'une très grande beauté. Elle avait de chaque côté de ses oreilles, trois boucles d'oreille. Sur la droite, la première était un diamant relié avec une fine chaîne à une paire d'ailes d'ange accroché sur lobe de son oreille, la deuxième était une perle blanche et la troisième était une boucle en argent sombre. Sur son oreille gauche, les deux dernières en partant du haut étaient les mêmes que sur l'oreille droite, la première était un simple diamant. Elle possédait deux piercings -des fers à cheval plus exactement- noirs sur chaque côtés inférieurs de sa lèvre, et un violet sur la langue -avec lequel elle s'amusait très souvent a faire glisser sur ses dents- et un sur son nez. Elle avait une chaîne en argent avec une croix où une petite pierre bleue foncée était incrustée en son centre, et la parure arrivait un peu en dessous de la poitrine. Sa chaîne était bien trop grosse pour être à une femme, il lui prenait souvent l'habitude de mettre le bout du bijoux dans sa bouche et de mordiller l'extrémité. TOC qu'elle réitérait quand elle stressait ou qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, comme à cet instant. On pouvait voir un tatouage qui a pour symbole le yin et le yang sur le côté droit de son avant-bras gauche, il était en dessous d'un autre tatouage en forme d'étoile ou le nom « Inori » trônait à l'intérieur. Elle était habillée d'un t-shirt noir simple accompagné d'un mini-short gris avec sur la côte, une multitude de clous noirs. On pouvait distinguer l'ombre d'un cinquième piercing sous son t-shirt.

Malgré son air rebelle, On la comparait souvent à un ange, mais le seul hic restait qu'elle possédait aussi une très longue queue blanche crème avec le bout touffu -qui finissait en boucle. La même queue que possèdent les démons... A côté d'elle, étaient entreposés deux sabres, les deux étaient totalement noirs avec de petites touches de blanc-gris. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle eu un léger sursaut en entendant la porte du wagon -dans lequel elle se trouvait- s'ouvrir. Elle tourna la tête et vit deux filles : une était de taille moyenne avec de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés, parsemés de mèches roses fluo, elle avait, elle aussi, une assez grosse poitrine -mais pas aussi grosse que la blanche. Ses yeux de l'inconnue étaient de couleur noisette, juste un brin plus clair, ils s'accordaient très bien avait ses cheveux, qui étaient eux aussi attachés en queue de cheval. Comparé à la blanche, elle avait mit deux mèches bouclées de chaque côtés de sa tête. Elle mesurait dans les un mètre soixante-dix, un peu plus. Elle portait un t-shirt trop grand pour elle, rose pâle où était inscrit « New York » en blanc et elle portait un mini-short blanc avec une rayure rose sur chaque côté, dont les lettres « NY » s'imprimait en rose sur le côté droit du short. La nouvelle venue avait plusieurs oreillers et couvertures sous ses bras et quelques uns tenaient en équilibre sur sa tête. La deuxième fille était nettement -vraiment- plus petite –elle faisait dans les un mètre cinquante huit - comparé aux deux autres filles, elle avait une petite poitrine, qui lui était quand même assez prononcée. Elle arborait de très beaux cheveux châtains clairs mi-longs qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et de grands yeux bleus-verts venaient sublimer son visage. Elle portait une paire de lunettes Burberry noires aux branches rouges. Cette fille était habillée assez simplement, une chemise rose et un bas de pyjama assorti à son haut. Elle avait dans les mains plusieurs sacs en plastiques, tous remplis de nourriture et de boissons. La blonde lança alors un oreiller et une couverture dans la tête de la blanche et dit avec un petit sourire moqueur :

\- On t'a fait peur, Hiki ?

\- Vous m'avez juste surprise, C'est tout... Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Soit tu m'appelles Hika, soit Hikatokage mais pas Hiki ! Depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir, Maggie ! **_Cria ladite « Hiki »._**

Maggie se contenta de pouffer et se laissa tomber sur le siège en face d'Hiki après avoir posé un autre oreiller et une nouvelle couverture à côté de la blanche, celle-ci ayant déplacé ses épées pour les mettre contre le mur. La blonde colorée pris alors son oreiller et se cala dessus.

\- Arrête de l'embêter, Margaret. **_Dit calmement la plus petite des trois filles en posant ses sacs plastiques sur la banquette._**

\- Oh, c'est bon ! Je la taquine Kiara, t'as vu comment elle stresse ? Même face à plusieurs démons supérieurs elle aurait moins peur... **_La blonde fut coupée dans sa phrase par un oreiller volant dans sa face._**

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! **_Hurla Hika._** Je... Je ne suis pas sûre de...

\- Tu es inquiète au sujet de tes frères ? **devina Kiara.**

\- Ouais... Et s'ils ne voulaient plus me voir...? Je veux dire, ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis partie... Je n'étais même pas là, le jour ou mon père a été tué... _**Elle posa ses coudes sur ses jambes et mit sa tête entre ses mains pour s'empêcher de laisser couler de quelconques larmes.**_ Si j'avais été là, peut être même qu'il serait toujours en vie aujourd'hui...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'as rien fait de mal ! **_Dit Maggie._**

\- Si ! J'ai toujours voulu être une grande sœur irréprochable et admirable pour mes petits frères ! Mais j'ai tout foiré... Et j'ai...

\- Peur ? **_Finit Kiara._**

Hikatokage soupira.

\- Ouais... En fait, je n'ai pas peur de les revoir, j'ai peur de leurs réactions... qu'ils ne veulent plus entendre parler de moi et qu'ils me rejettent... j'ai peur de... ça fait 10 ans que je suis partie de chez moi et ça va faire 6 ans que je ne les ai pas vus. Au début, je venais une à deux semaines par mois les voir au monastère puis quand j'ai eu 10 ans, j'ai été obligée d'arrêter de venir pour la formation... 10 ans d'absences ou j'aurai dû les protégés, les consolés, les épaulés quand ils avaient besoin de moi... J'aurai dû pouvoir les aidés à tout moments, pas seulement quand je venais leur rendre visite ... Je suis vraiment la pire des grandes sœurs...

\- Je te rappelle que tu es partie de chez toi pour devenir plus forte et pour pourvoir justement mieux les protéger. Et ne dis plus jamais que tu es la pire des grandes sœurs parce que c'est complètement faux ! Pendants toutes ces années, tu t'es toujours battue très dur pour faire partie des Exorcists Extrêmes et la seule raison pour laquelle tu n'as jamais abandonné était ta famille ! Même quand on a découvert ton pourvoir et que presque la moitié des personnes que nous connaissions t'ont tourné le dos, tu te battais encore. Et puis regarde, là, on part pour l'académie de la croix vrai pour protéger tes frères. Si comme tu dis, tu avais été là le jour de la mort de ton père et que toi aussi tu te serais faite tuée, qui aurait veillé sur eux, aujourd'hui, hein ?! Qui ? Aujourd'hui tu es la seule famille qu'ils leur reste. Et puis s'ils sont comme tu nous les a décrits pendant toutes ses années quand ils étaient enfants, alors ils te pardonneront. Et puis je te rappelle aussi que tu aurais dû passer ton examen pour le niveau de saint paladin ! Mais tu as préféré, non, je ne vais pas dire que tu as tout laissé tomber, mais tu as quand même mis en pause ta carrière -qui aurait faite de toi la plus jeune des saints paladins qui n'ai jamais existés- pour ta famille ! et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas toutes les grandes sœurs et grands frères qui ferait ça... Crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Alors ne dit plus jamais ça devant moi, ou je te jure que je te ferai très mal, Hikatokage Okumura ! _**dit Maggie en la menaçant de son poing tout en haussant le ton à sa dernière phrase.**_

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais elle a raison. **_Dit Kiara un soupire légèrement exagéré._**

\- Hey ! Mais j'ai toujours raison ! **_S'offensa la blonde._**

Hika eu un petit rire et se rendit compte d'une chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Elle demanda donc aux deux filles en face d'elle.

\- Et au fait, Nino, il est où ?

\- Il est allé fumer dehors, je pense qu'il ne va pas tardé...Kiara se fit coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment et un garçon aux cheveux bruns entra et s'assit à côté de la blanche sans dire un mot.

\- Tu es encore allé fumer ? **_Demandé la blanche._**

\- Et alors ? Toi aussi tu fumes, non ? **_Rétorqua le Brun._**

\- Peut être mais moi, au moins, j'essaye d'arrêter, pas comme certains et certaines. **_Dit-elle en regardant le brun puis la grande blonde en face d'elle._**

La blonde aux mèches roses se contenta d'un sourire gêné et détourna vite le regard vers le paysage. Hika regarda le garçon qui s'était assit à côté d'elle et se mit à le détailler. Le garçon était très grand, il mesurait dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-trois. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt longs qui arrivait jusqu'à la base la nuque avec une coupe complètement décoiffée dont les petites mèches lui couvrait un peu ses beaux yeux marrons foncés, un masque d'ennui et d'indifférence collé sur le côté gauche de son visage. Il portait aussi une barbe et une moustache qu'il lui donnait un air ténébreux. Il arborait un t-shirt blanc, moulant son torse parfaitement musclé, sans manche avec un simple bas de survêtement noir. Un tatouage tribal sur son bras droit lui barrait le long de son épaule jusqu'à son poignet. Le brun remarqua alors le regard la jeun fille et se tourna vers elle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ou quoi ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? **_demanda la blanche._**

-Alors pourquoi est-ce-que tu me fixes comme ça ?

\- Pour rien, laisse tomber...

Hika mit ses jambes sur la banquette et se recouvra de la couverture en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle soupira.

\- Encore 48 heures et on sera enfin arrivé !

\- 48 heures et après tu reverras enfin tes chers petits frère, **_sourit Kiara._**

\- T'es pas trop stressée de les revoir ? **_Demanda le seul garçon du groupe._**

\- Je le suis complètement !

\- Tu stresses vraiment pour rien ! Je suis sûre qu'ils seront très heureux de te revoir ! ** _Parla Maggie._**

\- Ouais...

\- Bon, arrêtes d'y penser pour l'instant, c'est l'heure de dormir, **_fit Kiara._**

-Tu as raison, en plus je suis claquée, **_Dit Hika en baillant._** Bonne nuit tout le monde !

-... Nuit. **_Dit faiblement Maggie déjà à moitié endormie._**

\- Comment elle fait pour s'endormir aussi vite ? **_demanda Nino toujours surpris de voir Maggie s'endormir aussi vite à chaque fois._** Bref, Bonne nuit. _**Finit-il en se couchant de son côté de la banquette pour s'endormir tout aussi facilement que la blonde.**_

\- Dormez bien. **_Déclara Kiara en fermant les yeux._**

Hika attendit un petit moment pour être sur que tout le monde dorme profondément, puis elle se mit a fixer les étoiles par la fenêtre du train tout en pensant à ses petits frères.

Encore quelques heures et on sera enfin réunis, j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi je suis partie et que vous me laisserez rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu loin de vous. Mais je jure que je tiendrai la promesse que j'ai faite à Papa, Yuri et à Inori. Je ferai tout pour vous protéger, quitte à donner ma vie...

 _Mes chers petits frères..._

 _Rin, Yukio. Je serai bientôt de retour à la maison._

Voilà mon prologue est terminer j'espère qui vous a plu et je m'excuse pour mes fautes orthographes.

Laissez moi vos commentaires ça me fera très plaisir !

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre.

Bye Bye tout le monde !


End file.
